Fairytale I - Growing Pains/Quick guide
Details Walkthrough Starting out Items required: None. *Talk to Martin the Master Gardener in Draynor Village. *Talk to 5 G.A.G. members. They are any of the gardeners found near farming patches that tend to your crops. Any of them will work except for Ayesha in Al Kharid, and ones found on Zeah. Note: The following is A'' path you can take to speak to farmers quickly: ** Run northwest and talk to Elstan Allotment/Flower/Herb patch. ** Run south and talk to Frizzy Skernip. ** GE Spirit tree teleport to Gnome Stronghold, run east and talk to Bolongo. ** Run southwest and talk to Prissy Scilla at the tree patch. ** Teleport to Falador, run east to the park and talk to Heskel at the tree patch. (Ring of wealth's Falador teleport option takes you there directly). *Return to the Draynor Village market and talk to Martin. Trouble in Zanaris '''Items Required': Ghostspeak amulet, Dramen staff or Lunar staff, and one free inventory space. *Travel to Zanaris (with your Dramen staff or Lunar staff equipped, enter the small shack south of Lumbridge Castle in Lumbridge Swamp). *Run directly south to the throne room and Talk to the Fairy Godfather. *Run north of the bank and talk to Fairy Nuff to get the Symptoms list. *Speak to Zandar Horfyre on the top floor of the Dark Wizard's Tower just north of the Makeover mage. Getting the magic secateurs Items required: 3 assigned items (see link), '''a filled Druid pouch (so your edibles don't get taken by ghasts)', secateurs, Ghostspeak amulet. Optional: '''Spade, ''Salve graveyard teleport *Speak to Malignius Mortifer, the necromancer northwest of Port Sarim's rune shop. ('''Note: If you already have the secateurs and Draynor skull, skip the next two steps and collect the three items.) *Buy secateurs from the farm shop to the northeast, travel to Draynor Manor, and use a spade on the grave north of the building, but within the fence to receive the Draynor skull. *Speak to Malignius Mortifer again to receive the list of three items. * Collect the 3 randomly-picked items. Check the quest journal to see your list of items to collect. Note: Take a filled Druid pouch with you if you had to collect any edibles or the ghasts may turn them into Rotten food. *Travel to the Mort Myre Swamp grotto, equip your Ghostspeak amulet and talk to the Nature Spirit to receive the Magic secateurs. Battle the Tanglefoot Items required: Dramen staff, Magic secateurs, food, and armour. THIS FIGHT IS INSTANCED! YOU WILL LOSE ALL OF YOUR ITEMS IF YOU DIE! *Travel to Zanaris with your Magic secateurs and prepare for the Tanglefoot fight. *Run south of the wheat fields by the Cosmic altar and squeeze through the western wall gap. *'Equip your Magic secateurs', run to the end of the tunnel, pray melee, and kill Tanglefoot. *Pick up the Queen's secateurs. Finishing up Items required: Queen's secateurs. *Talk to the Fairy Godfather. *Quest complete. Rewards Category:Needs map